


Walls of Vibranium

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, psychiatric hospital
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff is a patient at the most high-end psychiatric hospital in Sokovia. After a tragic incident, someone new arrives to help her: the mysterious synthezoid, The Vision. He helps her become herself again. Things were looking good, well, as good as they could, considering her situation, but one incident throws her back into near insanity. It also pushes her to begin her escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Wanda?" Doctor Wilson asked. Wanda sat uncomfortably in a plastic chair across from him, staring at his clipboard.

"Why do you have a clipboard?" Doctor Wilson was the only doctor she tolerated. She even liked him. It troubled Wanda that he brought a clipboard. He never brought one.

He sighed. "Well, my superiors wanted me to take notes this time." He looked away. "Miss Maximoff, you've been talking in your sleep."

Her breath caught in her throat. "What do I say?" Her dreams were terrible. If she was talking in her sleep, she'd most definitely reveal what she feared, which was exactly what the doctors wanted. She wouldn't give it to them.

"Who is Pietro?" Wilson asked.

Wanda froze. Her hands began to shake and tears welled up. Pietro, her brother Pietro, who she hadn't spoken a word of since his death. Pietro, who ruled her thoughts and haunted her dreams. Her hands blazed scarlet. Wilson pursed his lips.

"I see." He scribbled on his clipboard.

"No!" Wanda shrieked. She clenched her fists and flung the clipboard across the room. "You can't! Not about P- P-" She couldn't even get his name out. "Pietro." She whispered. 

Wilson nodded. "Alright. I need you to calm down, okay, Miss Maximoff? Deep breaths."

Normally, Wanda would have spat in his face and asked him how she was supposed to calm down after he brought that up, but this was Wilson. Wilson was good.

"Okay." She whispered. Her lower lip quivered, but she bit her lip. She tasted blood, but ignored it. She would not cry, even if it was Wilson. She breathed deeply and the red disappeared. Her hands still shook, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape. It was habit, instinct from before. The habit hadn't left her, even though she'd been locked up for a year.

"Okay, Wanda. You're okay." The doctors weren't inclined to call their patients by their first names, though Wanda couldn't figure out why. But Wilson still sometimes called her Wanda. She didn't mind.

"I'm okay." She muttered.

Wilson was silent. "How are you feeling, Wanda? Apart from this incident, how are you feeling?"

"The same as always." She replied glumly, voice shaky. "Alone. Trapped."

Wilson replied as he did every time he asked. "You are not alone. You have me." He never addressed the trapped part, though. They both knew it was true. Wanda knew she was here because she was unstable, and a person with her abilities was dangerous to everyone around her when she was unstable. She never even asked to get out, she knew she was safer here, and everyone else was safer when she was here, too. It was a fact, albeit a sad one.

"I am always alone." She muttered.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but would you feel less alone with Pietro?"

Wanda crossed her arms across her chest. _He's just doing his job_ , she reminded herself. He was trying to help her, but she doubted it would help to talk about Pietro. She stayed silent, breathing ragged breaths. Wilson stood up.

A sob escaped her, and Wilson turned around as he was about open the door. She collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in the pillow. He retireved his clipboard and left silently.

* * *

Days later, Wilson returned. He sat beside her on her bed and said witha sigh of resignation, "Wanda, you have not been taking your medication."

"I know." She muttered.

"Is this about Pietro?" He said the name delicately. 

Wanda bit back a sob and balled her hands into fists. She stood up and leaned against the wall. She wanted to break it, but she knew she'd hit vibranium. It's what it took to keep her in here.

"I see." Wilson said. "Wanda, I think that it would help you to talk about him." She stayed silent and unmoving. "If you told me about him, maybe you would be more comfortable just hearing his name." 

The thing was, Wanda wanted to talk about him. She wanted to tell someone the way he ran, his quick temper and his overprotectiveness, the way he would always look out for her before himself. But she couldn't. It would hurt too much. And she certainly didn't want to talk about him to these people who would analyze her every word. What she needed was a person who would not say, 'I'm sorry for your loss,' or, 'I'm sorry you had to go through that.' What she needed was a person who would just listen and then help her put herself back together again.

No matter how much she tolerated, or if she admitted it, liked Wilson, he was not that person.

"I'm sorry, Wilson." She breathed.

"Call me Sam." He replied. "Wanda, if you are comfortable with it, can you please tell me why you don't want to talk about him?" Wanda noticed he was careful to avoid saying his name. It did not go unnoticed or unappreciated.

"It hurts." She retorted. She was here and he was dead and she was in a hospital and _suddenly the room was red and Wilson was slumped over and **what had she done?**_

* * *

"Wanda?" A voice sounded from the speaker in her room. "We have found a doctor suited for you."

That was surprising. Almost no one had entered her room since she killed Sam.

A person opened the door. It was a strange person. He was red.

"Hello, Miss Maximoff." He said robotically. "I am The Vision."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very little of psychiatric hospitals. All the information I have gathered is from the internet, so I apologize for anything I have gotten wrong. If I have gotten anything wrong, please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A doctor followed the Vision.

"I am Doctor Banner." He said. "We have collaborated with Stark Industries to create this synthezoid, the Vision. It is suited perfectly to help you, Miss Maximoff. With it, there will be no more incidents." 'Incident'. It was what everyone called the death of Sam Wilson. The word left a sour taste in her mouth. "I will leave you now."

Banner kept referring to the Vision as 'it', but he looked pretty person-like to Wanda. 

"The Vision?" She tested the name out. It fit him.

"Miss Maximoff." He paused. "I think the first thing that we should address is Mr. Wilson." 

She sighed. "Of course." Of course they were going to talk about Wilson. In the year since it happened, the doctors had asked her and asked her about it, but she refused to speak of it. But maybe she could talk to Vision about it: he was just what she needed. Something- or someone- new.

"Would you please tell me what triggered the action?" He asked. His words were so formal and polite. It was unsettling.

She swallowed, searching for the right words. "I... It all happened at once. Everything came to me."

Vision thought. Wanda looked into his mind, an ability she hadn't used since her first day here. No one knew she could do it. 

The Vision's mind was neat and tidy. There were no feelings, but she felt an hole where emotions could be, some day. She was sure he was capable of feeling. Right now he was trying to understand what she said. He didn't get it at all. "Can you please clarify, Miss Maximoff?" He asked.

She closed her eyes. "I realized that I was alive and here and _he_ was dead and Sam was trying to help me and then..." She trailed off, clasping her hands together.

"By _he_ do you mean Pietro?" 

Wanda wanted to be angry or sad or feel _something_ because Vision said it, but she couldn't. Not when Vision said it. It wasn't clinical or probing or demanding. All Vision wanted was clarification. He was so, so innocent. He would be tainted here. She felt an overwhelming urge to protect him.

"Yes, I do mean P-Pietro." She stuttered. His name still escaped her lips with sadness and anger.

Vision nodded thoughtfully. "Are you comfortable with telling me how you were connected with him?"

Wanda shook her head. Not yet. Maybe one day, she could tell Vision and only Vision, but today was not that day. "And please don't say were. Please say are. Present tense."

"Alright." Vision replied. Wanda felt a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away hurriedly. She looked into his mind once again. He was trying to understand her, though not in the way his creators intended.

To her, it seemed like so many of her doctors weren't trying to help her, only trying to gain information from her mangled wreck of a mind. Something they could write their papers on and discuss uder their breaths as soon as she was out of earshot. Vision was different, though. He was trying to understand her so he could see what she was going through, so he could know why she was like this and how he could help end her pain. There were many doctors like that, she knew. But humans were flawed, and though Vision was a _person_ , he was not _human_.

"Vision, who are you?" She asked.

Vision opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it. He thought for a long time. "I am a synthezoid, created to help heal and nurture. Miss Maximoff, this is about you."

Wanda stared into his brilliant blue eyes. "You are more than their robot." She whispered. Suddenly, she felt very tired. She reached out for Pietro's mind as she always did, and found nothing. She did, however, find Vision's mind, which was calming. She curled up on her bed and slept.

* * *

"I have been assigned to work with you full time." Vision announced the next day.

Wanda regarded him carefully. What did he think of it? In his mind, there was a spark of feeling: happiness. He was happy to help and heal her. He was so sincere, it made her want to hug him.

"I am glad." She said. It wasn't exactly a lie. She liked having his calm mind. She liked having a person to shout at and vent to and occasionally cooperate with.

For half a moment, a smile flickered on his face, so quick Wanda thoght she'd imagined it. 

"Miss Maximoff, yesterday, when you fell asleep, you were screaming." He announced.

"Old news." She muttered. She knew she screamed in her sleep, it was why her room was soundproof. 

"What did you dream about?"

She froze. She'd been asked the question time and time again, but stayed silent every time. "Bad things." She muttered.

"Bad things of what sort?" He asked gently.

She took a deep breath. Might as well tell him one. "I dreamt of this room. The walls were knocked down so you could see the vibranium that's behind them. Wilson was trapped in here, and there was a bomb. He couldn't get out, and he couldn't stop the bomb. I woke up when it went off."

Vision pondered for a few minutes. "I see." He finally said. "What else did you dream of?"

Wanda shook her head. "I can't now." Vision nodded understandingly. Another spark of emotion: sympathy. Not pity, but sympathy. She hated sympathy.

"If you don't mind, would you allow me to observe you while you sleep? Only for a little while. Perhaps it would help me understand." He said.

Normally, that would have sounded creepy and she would have cried _no_ and spat in his face for good measure, but Vision had good intentions. "Okay. For a little bit later."

Vision nodded. "I understand now that may have sounded slightly alarming. I apologize." 

"It's fine." She murmured. 

"I will see you at a later time."


	3. Chapter 3

Vision entered the room as soon as Wanda lay down on her bed.

"Sit." She said, gesturing vaguely toward her bed. He obliged, sitting cautiously on the end of her bed.

"I see that you evade sleep." Vision observed.

"I do."

"May we discuss it later? I apologize for disturbing you."

"Okay."

Wanda felt a wave of drowsiness wash over her, and along with it, fear. Not even the rush of adrenaline that accompanied the fear was enough to combat the medicinally-induced tiredness. She reached out instinctively, and Vision, who happened to be there, was on the receving end. She reached out to him mentally and physically, grabbing his hand and latching onto his mind. He was so calm. She let his serenity lull her to sleep.

* * *

Vision stayed with Wanda until she stopped screaming, which was longer than he liked. He then stood up and carefully extracted her hand from his, making sure she stayed asleep. She was still murmuring and she had a pained expression on her face, and her hands were clammy, but Vision could not stay forever. 

It was early afternoon, and many doctors were on their lunch breaks.

"Hey, Vision." One said. "Heard you were assigned to Ward W. I'm Derek, by the way."

"Ward W?" Vision repeated, confused. What was Ward W?

Derek grinned. "Right, you don't know. Well, first, Wilson started calling it that 'cause her name starts with W. Then, after Wilson, we started calling it Ward W for Ward Witch." He explained.

Vision frowned. "That is very unkind."

Derek rolled his eyes. "C'mon, android."

Bruce Banner approached. "Vision, she did kill our best."

"She is in a psychiatric hospital." Vision reminded them. "Although her actions were not justified, they were also not intentional."

Derek scoffed. "And she'll actually talk to ya?"

Vision nodded. "She does talk to me. Why wouldn't she?"

"Wow." Derek said after a pause. "That earns you some respect, buddy. The most we've all gotten from her is 'go away'."

Vision nodded and left. He wandered, thinking. If that was true, that meant Wanda liked him. That made him happy. It was the strongest emotion he'd felt yet: happiness. There was also something else about Wanda: he felt things for her, things he couldn't understand, things he could not discuss. If he told someone, his superiors might take him away from her. Or worse, wipe his mind. Then he'd have to go through it all again and again and again becuase he knew these emotions weren't leaving and the scientists could not change that, so they would make a clean slate out of him over and over and over.

So he would let his emotions grow and do everything he could to hide them.

Admittedly, it was a horrible plan.

He'd been told that if he had any questions, he could ask Banner, or anyone else on staff here. 

He did not want to ask them. He wanted to know what to do himself. That's what he was made for, really. A robot sent in to _independently_  handle what the humans couldn't.

* * *

Wanda was watching Vision's mind from a distance. Now that she had seen it already, she could watch it whenever.

His emotions were growing. She tried not to delve into them. That was a mess she wanted no part in: the people her finding out their lapdog had a mind of its own. 

In Vision's mind, she saw the image of herself, screaming her way through the nightmares. It was a horrifying sight and she couldn't fathom why he stayed.

To her surprise, he reentered her room.

"I recall we were going to discuss the reason you evade sleep?" Vision asked. He looked preoccupied.

"I have nightmares and I'd rather be sleep deprived than have them." She answered immediately. She thought this answer was fairly obvious. 

He nodded. "Okay." There was a silence before Vision hesitantly asked, "Miss Maximoff, why are you here?"

She pursed her lips. Wouldn't he know? Thee were tons of files on every aspect of her existence. "I'm unstable, and a person with my... with my _abilities_... cannot afford to be unstable in case I ever slip up."

"I do not think you should be confined to this room." Vision said. "I think you are very much capable of... what is the saying... keeping your head around the other patients."

Wanda looked away. "I want to leave the room, but I'm not sure if I want to see the others. I am not good around people, usually."

"You are good around me." Vision replied, fully expecting her to say, 'You are not people'.

All she said was, "You are kind. Kinder than any other person I've met since I've been here."

* * *

That hit Vision hard. 'Kinder than any other person I've met since I've been here'? Either everyone here was a monster or he was wonderful. His nature made him inclined to think it wasn't the latter, but his nature also told him that it wasn't the former. 

"I am not as kind as you say." Vision insisted. 

"But you are." Wanda said.

"I must ask, are you ready to tell me about Pietro? Who is he?" Vision asked cautiously.

Wanda but her lip. "I love him."

Vision felt a twinge of jealousy. He pushed it away. Whoever this Pietro figure was, Vision was fairly sure he was dead. he shook the thought off. He would not be jealous of a person Wanda loved, he was here to help her. He knew he was trying to convince himself that is emotions meant nothing, and his efforts were futile. Now he had to deal with jealousy along with the others like happiness, joy, frustration, sympathy, and what was quite possibly love.

"I see. And that is all?" Vision's words betrayed none of his thoughts, but he was still worried Wanda would notice that something about her 'kind' synthezoid was off. She looked preoccupied, though. She wasn't analyzing his words or tone.

"For now." She said. The words seemed like a promise, like more to come. Vision was sure that his emotions were adding a double meaning onto the promise.

The words just slipped out. "I can't wait." 


	4. Chapter 4

 

"Vision?"

Banner had been trying to corner him all morning, and Vision had been avoiding him. Finally, the dread hour was nigh.

"Yes, Mr. Banner?"

"Is everything running smoothly?"

Vision did not trust himself to lie. He'd never lied before. He couldn't avoid lying, either. He could not tell Banner about his newfound emotion.

"I'm fine, Mr. Banner." He said finally.

Banner raised his eyebrows. "Are you?" Oh no. Had he caught on?

"Why?" Vision asked, doing his best to conceal his nervousness.

Banner shrugged. "You seem a little distracted, which is not something I'd expect from you."

"I'm just thinking about the patient." Vision replied quickly. It was true, at least. He was thinking about Wanda all the time.

"Alright, then. I think it's about time you go see the patient." Bruce said with a smile, clapping him on the back. Vision shuddered as soon as he was out of sight.

* * *

 

"Wanda, are you ready to talk about Pietro?" Vision asked every session, and they rarely made any progress with it. He learned to ignore the pang of guilt that accompanied Pietro's name.

"No." Wanda would always say, looking away.

One day, Wanda looked worried. "Vision," she said, "I had a dream about you."

"Please tell me what it was about." Vision replied. His voice was calm, but inwardly, he was reeling. Wanda dreamt about him? What had he done?

"It wasn't a nightmare." Wanda said, as if reading his thoughts. "Well, it was, but it wasn't your fault." She swallowed, inhaling slowly. "We were talking, like we always do and it happened again. What happened with Sam." Vision understood immediately.

"That- that won't happen, Wanda." He promised. "I am made of vibranium. It would take a tremendous power to destroy me."

Wanda froze. "Vibranium?"

Vision remembered that behind the regular walls in this room were walls of pure vibranium. She wouldn't have a particular liking for the metal. "I understand your aversion to vibranium, Wanda." Vision murmured.

"Okay." Wanda said, looking away.

Vision hesitantly took her hand, ignoring the nerves exploding in his hand every place they touched. She squeezed his hand. He smiled, and she smiled back. Vision's head was exploding, but Wanda just stared away, wandering in her own mind.

"Wanda, if the others see the progress you've made, I think you'll be able to leave." He announced suddenly.

Wanda looked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "You just have to talk to Mr. Banner."

She blanched. "Banner?"

Vision suspected that ot wasn't Banner specifically, but the others. For a moment he was happy that he had managed to connect with her, then realized that it hadn't helped with her aversion to the others. 

"If you would rather someone else, I can speak with him-"

"No," she interrupted, "it's not Banner. It's just, Banner's not you. Will you be here when he's here?"

Vision nodded. "I will, if it makes you more comfortable. Banner can come tomorrow, if you'd like."

"Okay." Wanda said. She looked away for a moment. "Vision, can you stay with me tonight?" She blurted out.

Vision's eyes widened. "Yes, of course, Wanda." He replied. "I must ask why. I am advised against associating with patients outside of work." He wish he hadn't felt the need to say that, he didn't want to say anything that might change her mind. As creepy as it sounded, he did enjoy observing her as she slept.

"I just... I'm calmer with you around." She explained. "And with you here, it helps. Especially with these dreams." She added with a shiver.

Vision nodded. "Alright."

* * *

"Miss Maximoff, are you feeling alright?" Doctor Banner asked. Wanda was feeling rather sick at the prospect of talking to him, and it didn't help that he was actually _here_ now.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Banner nodded. "So, Vision tells me that you are making progress."

Wanda inhaled slowly. "I think so." Banner was insufferable already.

"Then please tell me, how are you feeling?"

She blanched. Currently, she was feeling annoyed, impatient, and bored. She was distracted from Pietro and all the other problems that got her stuck here in the first place. Now that she actually had to think about her feelings, it all came rushing back.

Banner waited patiently as she considered what she was going to tell him. She was feeling better, but enough to get her out of here? The solution was obvious: lie a little.

"I'm feeling better than before." She began, glancing over at Vision.

Banner interrupted immediately. "Before, as in before Vision came?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'm... less..." she faltered, biting her lip. "Less... sad? I'm feeling less despair. Yes, despair." It was the truth, though she despised admitting it to Banner.

Banner sighed. "Miss Maximoff, however happy I am that you are feeling happier, I think our biggest issue, and the reason of your confinement, is your anger, and unpredictable nature."

She almost laughed. "You think I'm just going to become predictable and compliant so I can get out of this goddamn room?" She realized afterwards that saying that might just put Banner off.

"Miss Maximoff, Wanda, if I may-"

"You may not."

"Okay then, Miss Maximoff, that is why we cannot release you just yet." Banner explained. "Once you can control your outbreaks, then you can go."

Wanda bit back a sharp retort, knowing it would not help her case. Perhaps diplomacy was her best course of action. Well, diplomacy later. First, rifling through his head.

After a few moments she had learned that he had a history of anger issues. That could be used to her advantage. 

"Banner, with all due respect, everyone has bouts of anger. You would know more than anyone. Just now, I said something, er, rude, and nothing happened." She said, then added with an edge of venom to her voice, "Unless there's anything out there you think might _provoke_ me?" He seemed confused. How had she known had once had anger issues? She smirked at the expression on his face.

Banner opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it. "If Vision stays with you, then I guess you can go for a little while, and we'll see how it goes, then maybe we can come up with a schedule of sorts."

"Alright." Wanda said. "You can go now."

Banner narrowed his eyes. "Don't push it, Miss Maximoff." Then he grudgingly added, "You can go tomorrow."

* * *

The day passed slowly as Wanda waited for the next day when she could finally see something other then these awful white walls. She'd completely forgotten about her request for Vision to stay with her that night.

He sat cautiously on the edge of her bed as he always did, not  wanting to invade her personal space.

"Come over here." She insisted. She was sitting on her pillow. The one time she wanted to sleep, she couldn't. Figures.

"Are you sure?" He cautioned. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He sat in front of her, facing her. His eyes darted up and down, and she was pretty sure he was staring at her, but she didn't mind. She even surprised herself when she found herself kind of liking it.

"Vision, what's that? On your head?" She blurted out. She'd never really noticed it until now.

He blinked. "That's the- the mind stone." He replied, clearly taken by surprise. "It's what makes me think like a human." After a pause, he added, "Not that I'm human. I am a mere synthezoid." He looked quite flustered.

Wanda smiled. "Why would you think that? You're a person, you're not just one of their robots." She took his hand hesitantly. Seeing his doubtful look, she added, "Maybe you aren't human, but you definitely are a person."

"Perhaps you are right, Wanda, and perhaps not. But I don't think it matters." He said sadly.

Wanda shook her head. Abruptly, she crawled under her blankets, not letting go of Vision's hand. "G'night, Vision." She muttered. He sat unmoving beside her for the rest of the night, not once letting go of her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's alright, Wanda." Vision reassured her. Wanda knew that Vision was trying to help, but it wasn't working. She was finally leaving her prison.

"I'm fine, Vision." She insisted. "I will be okay out there." She pretended to be confident and carefree, though in reality, she was worried and uncertain. She knew that Vision could see through her façade, but she could not act vulnerable out there.

He opened the door and followed Wanda when she stepped outside. Her hands were visibly shaking. She stopped and stared around. "I... it's been so long." She'd only seen glimpses of this hallways as different doctors came and went since she was brought in here. When she was brought here was the last time she ever properly saw this place. Her memories were hazy from that night.

She remembered there was a huge storm and rain pounded on the roof, drowning the sound of her screams. People were falling to the ground, and she knew it was her fault even though she didn't remember consciously doing anything to them. The power went out and she couldn't tell if it was her or the storm, but she did remember seeing a hulking green thing coming at her in the light her powers cast, a reddish light that made the ground look like it was covered in blood. Perhaps it was. The last thing she remembered was being knocked to the ground. When she awoke, she was lying in a hospital bed with a hospital gown and no idea what happened.

She wasn't surprised when she saw a few dents in the wall.

They walked down the corridor, and Wanda grabbed Vision's hand for support. They passed many people, but one caught Wanda's attention.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at a man in deep conversation with Banner. The man looked up and made eye contact with Vision, then went back to talking with Banner, but he didn't take his gaze away from them. He looked familiar, but he was too far away for her to recognize any of his features.

"That's Doctor Zola. He comes here occasionally to check on..." Vision faltered. "To check on some of the patients."

Zola... the name sounded familiar, too. That was a bad sign. "I need to get a better look at him."

"Wait, Wanda." Vision stopped her before she could get any closer to the man. "They are talking about something that you may not like."

"What, me?" She sighed. "I'm going." Vision stepped in front of her at the last second.

"Wanda, he wants blood samples." Vision hissed. Wanda froze.

"Blood samples?" They could find out so much from blood samples, information she could not afford to let loose. She needed to see this man. "I have to get closer to him. I have to see who he is." She sounded very calm, a huge contrast to her churning insides.

"He's leaving." Vision said, and it was true. Zola could not leave without her finding out how she'd seen him. If he was familiar, he was bad. She went around Vision before he could stop her and only got a few steps in before she froze.

This man was terribly familiar.

This man was not 'Zola', but Wolfgang von Strucker.

Before she knew what she was doing, red tendrils of light shot across the room Strucker was in. He fell to the ground, and Wanda spun on her heels. "Why did you let that man in this place?" She demanded. "Don't you know what he's done?" She then added, "He's supposed to be dead. He was dead."

"How do you know about this man? Is he connected with Pietro?" Vision asked.

"Enough psychiatry!" She shouted. She knew she was in hysterics, but they needed to know to stay away from him. "He's dangerous!" She stared at Vision desperately. "Please understand! He's the one who did this to me!"

Vision was completely still for a moment before nodded and hurrying over to the increasingly large crowd surrounding Strucker's unconscious body. She but her lip and stared around, unsure of what to do. She wanted to run back to her prison, run away from Strucker, but she also wanted to escape this place. She couldn't go alone, though, and there was only one person she wanted to go with, and he was in the middle of the throng surrounding Strucker, and she wasn't going anywhere near that man. Unless... this was perhaps her only chance to have him dead, once and for all. Impulsively she hurried toward the crowd, throwing aside anything and anyone in her way. Before she could reach the man, a pair of strong arms held her back. No matter how she struggled, she couldn't escape the arms that she discovered were Vision's.

"Calm down, Wanda." He murmured in her ear.

"No!" She shrieked. "Let me go! He has to die!" Strucker couldn't escape the situation unscathed. He couldn't escape alive. She struggled to get the words out. "He's a... catalyst! Nazi! Evil!" Almost no one was listening to her, and the few that were stared at her distastefully, pitifully, and they all looked frightened. "Don't let him get away!" She clawed at Vision, not caring what she did. She summoned her power and knocked him back. She cleared the distance between her and Strucker in a few strides. She leaned over him and he whispered tow words: " _Good luck._ " Her heart pounded in her chest. Red energy surrounded her, and everyone backed away. Everyone but Vision. He pulled her back before she could deliver the killing blow.

Wanda only noticed at the last moment the needle in Vision's hand. Whatever strong sedative he injected her with knocked her out within moments.

* * *

"Where's Strucker?" Was the first thing Wanda said when she awoke.

Vision frowned. "Who is Strucker?"

Right, they didn't know. "He called himself Zola, but he lied. He's Wolfgang von Strucker."

"And you said he did this to you?" Vision asked. "How did he do such a thing?"

"I don't know how he did it." Wanda retorted. "But he did. He did horrible things... so no blood tests, or samples, or whatever. Especially for _him_." She shivered. She hadn't thought about that man in ages, and she wasn't happy to have him on the forefront of her mind.

"No blood tests. Okay." Vision agreed. "But you have to tell us about him, if he is as dangerous as you say."

Wanda suspected that no one really believed her, and they were asking her about him to get to her past. So instead of letting them get what they wanted, she'd make them listen.

"Have you heard of Hydra?" She asked.

"No." Vision replied.

"Fine. That's fair, it's a secret organization." She sighed. She couldn't tell him.

"Vision, I can't tell you." She whispered. "But please believe me. Don't trust Strucker or anyone in whatever organization he claims to work with. Please, not as a patient, but as a friend. It's for the safety of everyone here." She put her hands on his shoulders. "Please. Everyone will die if you let him have his way. Die, or be tortured beyond recognition."

* * *

"Doctor Banner, I think we should take Miss Maximoff's fears into consideration." Vision suggested.

Banner shook his head. "She was clearly in hysterics. Could have been delirious. If she can't tell us anything to support this- this wild claim, we can't act on it."

"Please. I've never seen her this scared." Vision pleaded.

Banner narrowed his eyes. "How long've you known her? a month, maybe." He looked like he was fighting off anger.

"Still," Vision retorted, "I think I know her better than you ever will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't figure my own AU out. I think it's Hydra without the Avengers or SHIELD.


	6. Chapter 6

"Miss Maximoff, I must speak to you about the incident with Zola." Banner said gently.

Wanda scowled. "So it's another 'incident' now? And that man's name is not  Zola, it's Strucker."

"I think it was a mistake to bring you outside." Banner went on as if she'd never spoken. 

She sighed. "Bring me outside, release me from my cell, it all depends on the wording, doesn't it?"

"Miss Maximoff, I trusted you to behave and you let me down." Banner said calmly. Well, he was trying to sound calm, and it was barely working. Wanda didn't miss the sweat shining on his face.

"Don't patronize me." She snarled. "You let a madman in here, a murderer."

"Zola is not a murderer." Banner retorted. "And as for a madman, well, look at you."

Wanda gasped. Banner was always kind, always patient. Something was off. "Strucker made me like this. You can't just ignore it."

Banner was fighting for control. He was muttering something under his breath. "Miss Maximoff," he said, sounding strangled, "I do not believe _Zola_ is a criminal. I do believe that he is a trigger for you, for whatever reason."

"It's because he did this to me!" Wanda shouted, anger bubbling up inside. "He killed-" She stopped herself. It was Strucker's fault her brother, Pietro, was dead.

"Killed who?" Banner demanded. "Pietro?" Wanda stayed silent, staring stubbornly away from Banner. "Talk to me, Maximoff!" Banner yelled, veins bulging in his forehead. Suddenly, he began to grow and his skin turned green until she was staring at a huge green monster. She recalled the night she was forced in here, when she saw somethig huge and green, something she thought she'd imagined. It turns out it was Banner.

She backed up, hoping her small size would help her in the room the thing was way too big for. He swing his fist and it broke through the walls like they were made of paper. He even dented the vibranium underneath. She narrowly missed his fist. A mangled scream escaped her throat, raw and bloodcurdling. She tried to summon her powers, tried to do something, but she was terrified, and it was all she could do to move. She felt like she was trying to walk underwater. She was weighed down, could barely move, could barely breath.

Suddenly, Vision burst in. For half a moment, he gaped in horror at the beast before him. Then, he was all business. Apparently, he could fly. The only way Wanda could describe his actions was he _swooped_ in and scooped her up. He dove for the door, but Banner blocked it. Vision set her down and charged Banner. Wanda expected him to hit a wall of green, but Vision faded and passed right through the thing. Banner glanced around in complete confusion for a moment before going back to Wanda. Perhaps a moment of confusion was what Vision was hoping for. He shoved Wanda aside and took the brunt of the hit. Wanda watched what happened after in slow motion: Vision latched onto the thing's arm. It tried to shake him off to no avail, so it banged him against the wall, so Vision faded once again, passing through the wall.

"Wanda!" Came a shout, presumably from Vision. At the last minute, she saw a huge green fist swinging in her direction. She was thrown across the room and landed with a thump. There was a crack and her leg began hurting, more pain than she'd felt since Strucker. She began to drag herself across the floor, nearly blind with pain, when the beast came at her again. Vision swooped in once again, moving faster than anyone she'd ever seen, except for Pietro, of course. He threw himself in front of her and suddenly Wanda was terrified for Vision, more terrified than she'd been for herself. Vision could not die. He _couldn't_.

A loud crack sounded as the thing's closed fist collided with Vision, inches away from her. He fell to the ground and Wanda crawled over to him, ignoring the burning pain in her leg. Vision blinked weakly.

"It appears I am... dying." He whispered robotically.

"No, no you aren't." Wanda glanced around frantically for something to help him, but she had no idea what to do. "You can't-" her voice cracked and she paused. "You can't leave me, Vision. I can't lose you." Suddenly, she felt the urge to kiss him, and she gave in to the urge. She kissed him fiercely, holding him close. She broke away when a shadow loomed over them. She shielded Vision, ignoring his weak objections.

Someone opened the door. The beast looked up. It was a petit woman. She said something Wanda only heard a bit of- something about the sun, and the beast turned to her. She approached it and held her hand out, and the beast followed.

She tapped something on his hand, Wanda could barely make it out. Her vision was hazy with pain. The beast stilled, and Wanda watched, frozen, afraid to take her gaze of the thing. She felt Vision attempt to move behind her, but he soon stilled.

Vision tired to speak. "Wanda, you must let me-" But she never found out what Vision needed her to let him do, because he fell silent and the warmth drained out of him. She turned around and grabbed his shoulders, looking for signs of life. His eyes were open, but the vibrant blue was gone, replaced with a dull blackness. The stone in his forehead, the mind stone he called it, was shattered. Her fingers brushed against the shards of it which were weakly glowing. She took a piece in her hand and held it tightly until it cut into her palm, leaving the edges of it bloody. 

"Help him." She choked out. Someone had to hear her, someone. "Help him!" Her voice rose in volume and pitch. "Help him! He's dying!" She couldn't bring herself to say _dead_. She cared for him much more than she'd realized.

The petit woman hurried over. The beast stood, frozen and hunched over. "I'm Veronica, by the way." She said.

Wanda's hands shook as she picked up the pieces of the mind stone as they fell. Veronica gently sat Vision up, staring sadly into his dead eyes. 

"I think it's too late." The woman whispered.

"No!" Wanda shrieked, fumbling with the shards of the stone. Red energy enveloped her hands, and to her surprise, the energy turned yellow and surrounded the mindstone. There was a blinding flash, and the stone was suddenly back together. She held it carefully, unsure whether it was real. She placed it in the cavity on his forehead where it used to be, and his eyes illuminated blue once again. He blinked and whispered, "I can't... move."

Veronica glanced back at the beast. Or, the beast used to be there. Now, there was a man, curled up in the shadows in the corner of the room. 

"Can you walk?" Veronica asked. When Wanda shook her head, the woman said, "I'll get the med staff." Veronica left, leaving Wanda and Vision alone. She wrapped her arms around him, even if he couldn't react or move. 

"I thought you were going to die. I thought I was going to die."

Vision's eyes hardened with concentration. He had difficulty getting the words out. "You... fixed the... s-stone. That... takes... _power_."

Wanda closed her eyes and leaned on Vision, leaving her broken leg sprawled out awkwardly. Her heart hammered in her chest, but it was just a little bit better with Vision beside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished school finally im so happy


	7. Chapter 7

Wanda was reeling. She was bedridden after the third _incident_ , and Vision hadn't seen her since. She felt guilty for wanting him here since he'd been injured worse than her.

Whatever progress she'd made in the short time with Vision, she was back at square one now. Her every move was riddled with pain. Her every thought led her back to it: Banner, the beast, the fact that the beast and Banner were one and the same, and Vision.

Everything was Vision, Vision, Vision. The artificial yellow lights were echoes of the vibrant dandelion colour of the mindstone, the bluish door a faded version of his bright blue eyes. The room empty without him.

She was used to his presence, she realized, and she took advantage of that. She remembered, before Vision, before this goddamn hospital, after the death of Pietro, she'd sworn to never, ever get attached to someone else. It only resulted in pain, but she'd forgotten that vow in her isolation. Now she was punished for it.

Wanda knew that the worst part was she didn't even know how she felt about Vision. She kissed him, that she knew, but she doubted he'd remember it. But what had it meant? Did she like him, love him, even, or was it impulsive because she thought he was going to die?

She was fairly sure it was something strong, even if she couldn't figure out what it was. If only she could see him again.

She sighed. She could barely move with the cast on her leg, but she didn't really want to move, anyway. She was too tired. That's what she told the various doctors who came in. It was true, but she wasn't 'tired' as in exhausted. She was tired of living, of pain. She'd been in a depression like this before Vision arrived, and she knew in her heart he could help her now, if only he could just come to her.

So she decided to ask the next person who came in. 

Some random doctor, checking her vitals and taking blood tests she could do nothing to fight against. They wanted to know how her powers affected healing. She did heal faster, but it was never fast enough.

"Do you know anything about Vision?" She asked. 

The doctor shook her head. "No, sorry." Then she proceeded to ask the same useless questions and got the same mindless answers as they always did. What was the point?

The next day, someone familiar entered. She couldn't place the name, but he definitely worked here. "Vision's gonna see you now." He announced. "He's a little... different than before." The man nodded curtly and left, and shortly after Vision entered.

"Vision!" Wanda cried. "I've missed you!"

Vision stared blankly at her. "I'm sorry, Miss Maximoff," he said, "have we met?"

She froze. Tears welled up, and she realized she was screaming. Vision approached her, unsure of what to do. "Just... go." She whispered, throat raw. Vision paused and nodded. He left silently. 

Wanda continued to scream. What had they done to him? Taken his memories?

"Hey, Wanda." Someone said after a while. She hadn't even noticed the woman enter. She realized it was Veronica, the woman who calmed the beast.

"What did you do to him?" Wanda hissed, hands clenching into fists. " _What did you do_?"

Veronica sighed. "You need to understand, Wanda. Vision saw Bruce's... incident, and he realized Vision had a mind of his own." She looked away. "Vision's high tech. Most high-end technology in the world, I think, and he's being used to help you. We can't have _that_ affecting his abilities."

Wanda seethed. "He helped me _because he was my friend_!" She snarled. "And you wiped his memories, you took them away from him..." She glowered. "He was a person, too, and you took that away from him when you took away what made him human."

"And what's that?"

"His memories. His experiences."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "He's been here his whole short life."

"I've been trapped in this hellhole for two years. Does that make me any less human?" Wanda demanded.

Veronica shook her head. "You had a life before here. He didn't."

"I wish I didn't!" She shouted. "After my parents died, my life went to shit!" Suddenly, she was very tired. "Go. Leave me alone. Make Vision get better. I can't go on without him."

"I can't do that, kid." Veronica said with a shrug.

" _Go_."

The woman nodded and left, closing the door behind her.

Wanda wondered if she could try and speed up the healing process. She suspected she could hobble around if she tried now, if she had a crutch. The staff just wanted to keep her under observation. If only there was away that she could at least be rid of the cast. Pietro could heal fast. It still wasn't fast enough to heal the bullet wounds he had. He was dead when he hit the ground.

"I can't do this." She whispered. Couldn't walk, couldn't deal with her shit life. She sighed and stood up, ignoring he flare of pain in her leg. She could barely move her leg with the goddamn cast on, so she ripped it off. Her powers were useful sometimes.

She took one of the crutches leaning against the wall and stopped. What could she do? She couldn't open the door, couldn't break down the walls. So she could wait until someone new came in. It never took long, there was always someone coming to check her vitals or check how she was feeling. She'd laugh at the ones who asked if she was okay. She relished replying with, "Do you think I'm fucking okay?"

Soon enough, a young doctor entered. Wanda even felt a little bad as he fell to the ground unconious. His glasses were cracked. Oh well.

He hadn't had time to close the door when he got knocked out. Why had she never done this before? Right. What was there to escape to? A life on the streets, on the run.

She limped out the door, keeping her powers at the ready. Luckily for the first while, she saw no one. Then, an onslaught of guards appeared. They were down within moments. She could simply knock them down, or leae them writhing on the ground, screaming and terrified if she wanted to.

She opened a random locked door. She'd forgotten what she could do in the two years locked up.

It was a tiny room with one man monitoring several screens. It took a minute to realize what exactly was on the screens, but when she did, her blood ran cold.

They were monitoring Vision.

His thoughts, what he saw and heard, everything he did. She lashed out at the man, and at the same time, severed the power lines that powered the screens. The man fell to the ground, and for a moment, she thought he was dead, but she saw the faint rise and fall of his chest. 

"Woah!" Someone cried. Wanda turned around to see a man standing in the doorway, looking inconvenienced.

"Who are you?" She demanded. 

The man grinned. "I'm Tony Stark of Stark Industries, I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Nope." She retorted. "But I remember Banner said he collaborated with Stark Industries to create Vision. You can help me."

Tony sighed. "I can, but will I?"

Within moments, Stark was shoved up against the wall, choking. Wanda stood back, and the longer the man tried to escape, the heavier the pressure on his throat grew. She stood back, hand held lazily in front of her. Stark finally gave in. She locked the door and stood in front of it before she let go of him.

"Now tell me you're going to fix Vision." She hissed.

Stark closed his eyes. "His mind is much more complicated than we originally thought."

"We as in you and Banner?"

Stark nodded. "And also Thor Odinson. Thor believed that the stone would make Vision go above and beyond, but to us, he was an android. Still is. Anyway, Vision's head works kinda like a humans. Since he isn't human, we figured we could reprogram him, alter his memories, but we couldn't. So we had to wipe it all."

"But can you help him? Get his memories back?" Wanda demanded, growing increasingly more agitated.

Tony sighed. "If a human lost their memories, how would they get them back? I dunno. That's what it's like with the Vision. Banner'd know."

"So get Banner." 

"Didn't you hear? Bruce's gone. He left after what happened, completely cleared off the grid." He said. "But I know you can manipulate minds, right? So you might be able to fish 'em back out. Can I go now?"

Wanda thought for a moment. "You can go. If you speak one word of this to anyone, you'll be living your worst nightmare." Stark seemed to getthat she meant it literally. He nodded and hurried out after she stepped away from the door.

What to do now? She was pretty sure she could help Vision, but how to find him without being caught? She shivered and slammed the door shut, falling against it after.

"What do I do?" She whispered. She didn't have long before she was caught, and her added powers only gave her a little extra time after that. Her best chance was to find Vision, and hope he trusted her more than he trusted this place. That was a gamble. He was created for the purposes of this hospital, and that was likely ingrained into his mind. 

She stood up and opened the door slightly, peeking in the hallway to check for people. There was only one: Veronica, to her surprise.

"Wanda, I know you're there. I told them to leave you, that I could talk to you." She said. "Don't prove me wrong."

Wanda groaned. She didn't like Veronica, and yet she kept coming back. She'd known the woman all but a few days and she hoped she'd never see her again. "Get Vision." She retorted.

"Why?" Veronica asked, throwing open the door fully. She glared at her. "Why do you want to see him? I thought he was 'gone'?"

"Because he's still the same." Wanda replied. Damn it, if Veronica found out her plan, she'd never see Vision again. "He can get to know me again. I still know him."

Veronica pondered this. "Fine, fine. I'm bringing you back to your room, and you're going to _stay_ _there_."

Wanda felt like a kid again, sent to her room if she did something wrong. She wondered if she should argue. She could take down this woman with a flick of her wrist if she wanted to. But if it got Vision's memories back, perhaps she could ecape again, with his help. She decided to follow Veronica, grudgingly. 

"Try anything like that again and you're gonna be in a dingy cell underground." Veronica added. That changes things.

The room was exhaustingly familiar. She collapsed on the bed and realized her leg was throbbing with pain almost worse than when it was first broken. She ignored it. She was soon half-asleep, lost in her thoughts

"You wanted to see me?" Vision asked, jerking her out of her reverie. How long had it been? The pain in her leg had dulled from her lack of movement.

"I did." She sat up, wincing. "Sit down, Vision. We've got a lot of work to do."


	8. Chapter 8

"Miss Maximoff, I'm supposed to be helping you." Vision replied. "What's going on?"

Wanda was silent. It stung that she was back to just 'Miss Maximoff' instead of 'Wanda.' But in truth, that was a minor problem now. She was probing his mind, or trying to. She didn't want him to know she was doing it, and that was veyr difficult. She sat silently, looking through his thoughts. Apparently, Veronica and whoever else was in on this sick scheme had drilled the place's mantras, rules, and beliefs into hs head, so much that they were instinct. Could they do that? 

"Wanda, what are you doing?" The tone of Vision's voice indicated he'd found her out, so it was now or never. She went to the deepest parts of his mind, looking through his memories, trying to find the hidden ones.

There they were. To Wanda's surprise, his memories were filled with love. He was in love with her. The realization struck her hard, but she realized that some part of her might love him, too. 

She couldn't figure out how to bring his memories back to him. Sure, she could see them, but she'd never done this before. 

Suddenly, it hit her. 

She could make people see things, she just had to make him see some of his own memories. Then, hopefully, everything would come flooding back to him.

There was a knock at the door. "Vision? Wanda?" Veronica said. Shit.

She showed him the memory of the horrible night with the beast, Banner. He froze up in shock. She showed him the incident with Strucker, and the nights spent just beside each other. Veronica opened the door.

Immediately she said, "What did you do?" 

Vision was still frozen. Slowly, he turned to Wanda.

"Did that all... happen?"

She nodded. "And she, and others, made you forget."

Veronica practically growled. "She's lying, Vision."

"No, no I don't think she is." Vision replied confidently. He took Wanda's hand. She relished the familiar sensation, but didn't stop glaring at Veronica.

"How would you know?" Veronica demanded. "How do you know she didn't just plant memories in your head?"

"Because," Vision said delicately, "you forgot to make me forget Banner and failed to tell me why he left. Now I know."

"That's not enough. Do you really trust her more than us?"

"Yes." Vision replied. "Because... because I love her."

Veronica, to Wanda's surprise, guffawed. "No you don't, you fool."

What happened next was a blur. Suddenly, there were a bunch of security guards and Wanda couldn't move and Vision was moving so, so fast and then everyone had fallen to the ground and Vision was beside her once again.

"I don't think you should stay here." He said.

"So let's escape."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapters really short sorry


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry I haven't updated in a while!

"Escape?" Vision repeated bewilderedly.

"Shh." She hissed, glancing at the security camera suspiciously. _I can speak in your mind_. 

 _I am not surprised_ , he thought. _But escape is difficult. They know we are against them_.

 _We are more powerful than them_ , she replied determinedly. _Combined, we_ will _escape_.

Suddenly, Wanda realized that there was a sound of pounding footsteps getting louder and louder. "They're coming!" She shrieked. Vision nodded and to her surprise, shut the door and just stood by it. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I am stronger than humans." He replied confidently. "Much, much stronger."

She nodded. "I see. But you can't hold them back for too long." After a moment of thought, she sent a blast of power to the security camera. It shattered and she smiled with satisfaction. "Hey, can't you pass through walls?"

"I can change my density, so yes." He replied, looking distracted. They were trying to get in. "They will get by me soon."

"You can escape." She replied, an idea forming. "You can go through the walls."

"What about you?" His voice was small. "I cannot leave you here."

She blinked. "You'll come back for me. I'll think of something, Vizh. We'll escape."

"I don't think-"

"Just go, Vizh. It's our only chance."

He paused. "One more thing." He glided towards her and took her face in his hands. He kissed her for only a moment, then he was gone. When the door burst open, he was gone and she was left in a daze. 

"Where's the robot?" Veronica hissed, glancing around the room.

Wanda narrowed her eyes and stayed silent. She didn't move a muscle. It was quite a sight, really. Veronica leading an army of grunts to a girl who was barely an adult and couldn't move. Wanda could almost laugh, if she weren't the girl the army of grunts were converging on.

"I am not afraid." She said, even though she really was.

Wanda Maximoff, as well as she hid it, was always afraid.

"I'm sure that's true." Veronica sneered. "That's why you're locked in here."

 _That_ was enough to set Wanda off. She stood up shakily, hoping her leg wouldn't collapse under her. The guards raised their guns. Guns? Really? She could deflect bullets if she was in her full power. She could leave this whole crowd of peole writhing on the ground, but that wouldn't be very efficient. Perhaps she'd just knock them out. Oh, except for Veronica. For Veronica, the possibilities were endless...

"Maximoff?" Veronica cried. "Did you hear what I said?"

The woman had said something? Huh. "No."

"You're being moved."

Suddenly, Wanda was angry. Angrier than she'd ever been since the death of her brother. How dare this place lock her up? How dare they steal her from the world? "I'd like to see you try." She snarled, lip curling. Suddenly, the room was awash with red light and they were all on the ground and this felt incredibly like Wilson. She finally gave in and fell to the ground, tears cascading onto the cold, hard ground.

She ignored the searing pain in her leg, even though blackness was eating at the edges of her vision. She needed a plan, and she needed it now. Within minutes, they'd be back for her and they'd knock her out. There was no where to go, no where to hide, and Vision could provide no help to her now.

A small part of Wanda told her to just let go. She could go back to the simpler days of sitting around and ignoring the doctors, of thoughtless days and terrifying nights. _No_. She wasn't alone now. She'd brought Vision into this with her, and he was in trouble. She realized that her simpler life here would be torture, or at least more than it already was, without him. 

"Wanda?" A voice whispered. She went rigid before she realized it was Vision.

"They're coming." She whispered.

"Don't be without hope, Wanda." He replied determinedly.

"They're gonna put me in another cell." 

"I won't let them." He promised, taking her hand. "We will get out of here." He froze, and to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She winced but stayed silent. He began to fly and lifted her up- to the ceiling?

One man burst in. Banner. He looked around the room, confused when he saw the pile of unconcious (dead?) bodies, but even more confused when he didn't see Wanda. Vision's hiding spot would only buy them seconds-

and their seconds were up. The doctor's eyes flicked up for half a moment and he saw them, eyes narrowed with anger. "Get down." He shouted. They were silent, Wanda's hollow breaths rattling her chest. She was extremely aware of Vision's arms around her, but more aware of the fact that Banner was talking into some device, it could have been a phone, she wasn't sure. All she did was knock it from his grasp.

"What do we do?" She whispered to Vision, hands shaking. 

"We go."

And before she knew what was happening, Vision had flown past Banner and down the hall. He knew this place like the back of his hand. Wanda closed her eyes. They were moving so fast... all she could think of was Pietro. The ground blurred under them, interrupted by only the dumbfounded figures of those after them. She distantly heard a robotic voice. After a moment, she realized it said something about 'lockdown'. Of course this place would have a lockdown. It was like a quarantine, like she was a disease that couldn't be in contact with the rest of the world. In reality, at least to her, this place was a disease, and it was poisoning her.

Vision stopped before a glass door. "I can go through it." He said uncertainly. "But you can't."

"I'll break it." She said. "Just put me down. I can break it." her eyes were hardened with determination.

"You can't stand, Wanda." He replied with a strained voice.

"Then hold me."

And gently, ever so gently, Vision set Wanda down on the ground. His strong arms encircled her from behind, holding her up. She mustered her remaining strength and aimed it at the glass doors, channeling all of her anger and sadness into it. The doors shattered, practically exploding. Vision wasted no time lifting her once again, out of her prison, out of the hellhole.

She thought of her newfound freedom, the fresh air in her lungs.

And Wanda was afraid.


	10. Chapter 10

"We have to go." She muttered.

"Yes, yes you're right." Vision agreed distractedly. He was staring around in wonder.

"Vizh, you stick out." 

"I can blend in."

And before Wanda's eyes, Vision transformed into a man. Perhaps transformed wasn't the right word; it looked more like a disguise. He flew, which would blow any cover he had anyway, but now they were in  a secluded spot on the edge of the city. Wow, these people had really taken the utmost precaution. At least his flying wasn't turbulent, she wasn't sure how much her painfully broken leg could handle. She found herself getting drowsy, to her surprise. How could she fall asleep up here?

She'd never know. They were in a much more populated area, now. Vizh had to land out of sight. "What do we do?" She demanded. The fear came rushing back. Weeks ago when escape wasn't an option, she'd have expected that being free would have felt amazing, but now that it was here, she had no idea what to do. And they weren't free yet. There'd be people after them.

"Wanda, I think that in order to blend in fully, you need something other than a hospital gown." He said cautiously. He hadn't let her touch the ground this whole time, she realized.

"Who cares, Vizh." She replied with a small shrug. "We'll stick out a little anyway, since you'll have to carry me."

"True." He conceded. They entered the busy streets of Sokovia, and Wanda felt very, very small.

Hundreds and hundreds of people were rushing by, trying to ge home, trying to feed their family, and here she was. Escaping a psychiatric hospital. With a synthezoid who could fly and go through walls and she was kind of in love with. 

They passed by so many familiar buildings, but it wasn't until she saw he bakery that she broke. Memories flooded her of Pietro, of the baker giving them his stale bread when they were hungry (which was always). She cried into Vision's shoulder, trapped in her own head until he whispered, 

"Where do we go?"

Wanda didn't know. She'd been dead to the world for two years. No one knew her, no one cared about her.  They had no money. That was a familiar feeling. "I don't know, Vizh." 

So they just walked until the sun bled out of the sky. Wanda knew what was coming: a cold night of hunger, crying herself to sleep. 

"Go in there." She pointed to a large alleyway. This place was very, very familiar. Many freezing, sleepless nights were spent here with Pietro. At the back of the alley, there was a small alcove, just big enough for two people to squeeze into. "C'mon." She muttered. Vision set her down and turned around. "Where are you going?" She demanded, grabbing his arm.

"I can go through walls. I think that's going to make me a good thief." He replied, sounding miserable. She knew why: Vision was inherently good. He didn't like breaking the law.

He'd have to get over that.

So Wanda was alone. Tears caked her face and blood crusted her leg. She expected all of her awful emotions to return, to be swamped with those godawful memores, but nothing came.

Just... emptiness. 

Her ragged breaths were the only sound that punctuated the eerie silence of the night. Usually, there were people out at night. But not tonight. She didn't blame them. 

Wanda expected that tomorrow, there'd be ads everywhere searching for the two rebellious escapees of the most high end psychiatric hospital in the country, perhaps in the world. But she doubted the news would escape Sokovia, it was too small a country for many people to care about it. Maybe they could flee the country, but how? 

It was then that Vision returned. "I brought clothes." He offered. "And shoes and food."

"You're a good thief." She complimented him, looking through his haul. "Thanks for this." 

"I wasn't sure what you wanted for clothes, so..." He trailed off awkwardly.

She really liked the clothes. Black dress and leggings, red jacket. It was simple. And she really liked red. "I love them."

In his human guise, he really was blushing. "If you want to change now, I won't look." He said, very embarrassed.

"I don't care, Vizh." She retorted. "It's not like those bastards haven't seen every inch of me in their goddamn experiments."

Vision looked confused. "The... hospital did that?"

"No." She shook her head. "Before that, with Strucker."

He gaped. "They would violate your privacy like that?"

She closed her eyes. "You're very naïve, Vizh. Very innocent. They don't give a shit, not like you." She smiled sadly. "See, that's why I love ya." After a moment of thought she added, "Take off that human disguise. Doesn't suit you."

He did as she said and then blinked. "You... love me?" He said it like the concept was foreign to him.

"Yeah, you idiot." She sighed exasperatedly. She rolled her eyes and shrugged off the hospital gown. Vision turned around while she changed. (Wanda didn't miss it when he glanced back at her for half a second.)

"Now, get down here." She commanded. "I'm cold." He obliged, curling up with her. "You're warm." She remarked. He felt her breath on his face; their noses were almost touching.

"I can regulate my body heat." He explained, acutely aware of her hands, which were just barely touching his chest. 

"Nice." She mumbled, overtaken by a sudden tiredness. Perhaps it wasn't sudden tiredness, perhaps she just hadn't noticed it til now.

"Good night." He whispered, but she was already asleep. Vision knew the drill: Wanda was tormented by nightmares every time she closed her eyes. He knew how to comfort her.

But tonight was different.

Tonight, she wasn't screaming or thrashing. She was paralyzed, frozen in mute terror.

He wondered if maybe Wanda was having a much, much harder time than she was letting on.


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you have nightmares?" Vision demanded as soon as Wanda woke up, even though he knew that she always did.

"Yeah." She rasped, closing her eyes. "I don't... want to talk about it." She was certain that Vision had noticed the tremor in her hands. She'd dreamt of horrible, horrible things, and in the end, every nightmare had led back to one thing: Pietro.

Vision took her hand gently. "Where are we going today?" 

She grinned a fake grin. "You make it sound like an adventure."

He hesitantly kissed her on the cheek. "Perhaps it is an adventure."

Her face flushed. "I suppose." And she should have really been thinking about what on earth they were going to do, but right then it was all she could do not to stare at Vision's lips.

"I think that we should just put as much distance between ourselves and the hospital as we can." He suggested. His eyes betrayed none of what he was feeling; that was difficult about him. But after one peek into his mind, she saw that his train of thought was much similar to hers. They wanted to do one thing, but something else was a much more pressing matter.

"Alright." She agreed. "You should put your little disguise back on." She reminded him. He nodded and obliged before picking her up. "You know, today I feel much better." She realized.

"I won't let you stand on your leg." He admonished. She rolled her eyes indignantly. The street was crowded as ever with the people of Sokovia bustling off to work. It would provide satisfactory cover for them; it'd be difficult to pick them out of a throng of people such as this. Well, she hoped it would be.

But perhaps they'd chosen a bad time. 

People were constantly brushing against or bumping into other, and no matter Vision's strength, he had a difficult time keeping hold of her. Once, a woman crashed into them. She apologized profusely, but her apologies did nothing to relieve Wanda of the thrill of pain in her leg.

A man in an official-looking suit carrying a briefcase was coming at them at an alarming pace. He was pushing through the crowd violently. Vision tried to step out of the way, but Wanda was knocked from his arms. She cried out, tears blurring her vision. The crowd closed after the man just as quickly as it had parted, seperating her from Vizh. Wanda was kicked and stepped on and it was all she could do to stand up. Her vision blurred more now, though not from tears. From pain.

"Vizh?" She called. It was hard to pick out his face from the others. His guise was generic looking. She could barely remember what it looked like. She felt her good leg buckle and she was about to hit the grimy ground once again when someone reached out to her. She took the hand and pulled herself up, breathing heavily.

"Miss?" A young woman asked. "Are you all right?"

The lady looked familiar, but Wanda couldn't place her face. "I'm- yes, I'm fine." She replied breathlessly, looking around feverishly.

"I think you should go to the hospital." The woman suggested, then blurted out, "Do I know you?"

Wanda blanched at the word 'hospital'. She then froze: what if this woman recognized her because she was a fugitive? Surely her face was all over the tabloids now. "I don't think so." She replied, ignoring the hospital part. She needed to find Vision now! 

"I do know you!" The woman was smiling now. "I knew you when we were young! Do you remember me? My name's Bianca."

Ah, yes. Wanda remembered now. Bianca, the overly talkative girl. "Oh, yeah." Wanda replied halfheartedly.

"And you're Wanda Maximoff!" She cried, then frowned. "Wanda Maximoff- that name was on the news!" Before Bianca could continue, Wanda ripped her hand from the petit woman's grasp. "You're the one who escaped-"

But Wanda was gone before the woman could continue, pulled away by Vision, who'd finally found her. "Come on." He hissed, scooping her up. She held him tightly, holding in winces when Vision jolted her eyery time he took a step. "We cannot afford to go any slower, Wanda. Someone recongized you." He explained.

"Do we have any certain destination?" She muttered, gritting her teeth.

"Not really." He retorted. He turned onto a less populated street, just trying to escape the jostling crowds.

"Stop." Someone shouted. Police, damn it.

"How'd they find us?" Vision murmured, only slowing down a bit.

"Wanda Maximoff." The officer said. Vision frowned and flew above them, startling Wanda. The wind roaring in her ears drowned out the sounds on the street below. The officers, she saw, began to give chase. That was no problem. Vision soared above the city at rather alarming speeds, landing only when he'd found a secluded part, very far away from where they were before.

Vision touched down gently, letting Wanda adjust. All of this had happened, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"Are you alright?" He asked, peering into her lidded eyes.

"Not really." She sighed. "But that is to be expected."

"Okay." He walked to the closest building, about to set her down, but she shook her head. "What?" 

"I want to stay... here." She explained slowly, leaning her head on his chest.

"Alright." He replied, going completely still. 

"You know, Vizh," she whispered, "I love you."

"And I you." He replied, blinking. "Why else would I have carried you all this way?" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He tilted her head and pressed his lips to hers. Wanda forgot the awful pain in her leg, the hoplessness of their situation, and just lost herself in Vision.

"Ahem." An accented voice cut in. Wanda froze. Who had found them? 

"Go!" She hissed, forehead still pressed against Vision's.

"No." He argued, stepping toward the stranger. Wanda got a good look at the woman. "Helen!" He cried, smiling. After a moment of thought he added, "Are you after us, too?"

Helen shook her head. "Vision. Is this the Maximoff girl?"

"Yes." Vision replied. "Wanda, this is Helen Cho, one of my co-creators." He introduced them with a smile.

At Wanda's look of confusion, Helen grinned sadly. "They didn't tell you about me, did they? They like to leave my name out of it." Glancing at Vision she said, "It is very upsetting. Vision is a technological masterpiece."

"Okay, er, Miss Cho." Wanda replied awkwardly. "If I might ask, what is it you are doing here, if not to turn us in?"

Helen smiled again, this time a real smile. "I have come to help Vision." Her eyes sparkled when she added, "I see that you come along with him."

"Thank you, Helen." Vision said gratefully. "And I fear that Wanda may never walk again if she doesn't get healed."

"I can fix that." Helen said confidentally. "Now, come with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know I've been updating really sporadically, so from now on, I'll try to update at least once a week.
> 
> oh yeah and now anything in < < > > is in Sokovian

Helen led them to a car, a very nice car with seats comfier than the bed she'd been sleeping on for the last two years. She drove them to a jet, which the geneticist explained was her own private jet, given to her by Tony Stark.

"You have your own private jet?" Wanda whispered, gawking. The interior was beautiful, and most importantly, comfortable. There was food everywhere and she could finally rest.

"Yes. I find that this gift was very excess, even coming from Tony Stark, but in this instance, it is useful." Helen replied, smiling. 

They were silent for a while after. Wanda was so close to sleep, but it wouldn't come. Finally, she asked, "Where are we going?"

"America." The woman answered, pursing her lips. "It's not the most ideal, but in America, there are people who can help you."

"America?" Wanda didn't like America. Oh, she remembered going there once. She'd been shipped off to many places during testing, even if she always came back to Sokovia. She hadn't seen much, but she recalled the loud noises and incessant bright lights that drowned out the stars. 

"There are people who can help you." She repeated. "And anyway, next to no one will recognize you in America. The search isn't worldwide yet."

"Okay." Wanda breathed. Her head was in Vision's lap. Her eyes were closed and he was playing gently with her hair. Finally, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Wanda, love, wake up." Vision whispered, still in the same position he'd been in when she fell asleep. 

"'M tired." Wanda mumbled, barely opening her eyes. 

"We're about to land. Helen has something to tell you." He murmured, brushing his fingers softly against her cheek.

Right. They were going to America. She'd almost forgotten. "What is it?" She asked, (almost) fully alert now.

Helen nodded. "You're going to meet a team of specialists, and they're going to protect you, alright?" She paused. "Some of them can be a little... intimidating, but they can help you."

"They can help me." Wanda echoed, voice small. She wasn't in the mood to meet new people right now. "How long was I asleep?"

"About eight hours hours." Vision replied.

"It only took eight hours to get from Sokovia to America?" She asked, frowning. That didn't sound right.

"This jet is faster than the average plane." Helen explained. "Normally, it might have taken about ten hours." Helen then turned away and took out her phone. The conversation was loud enough that Wanda could hear it. "Steve?" Helen asked when he person on the other end picked up.

"Hi, Helen." This person, Steve, answered.

"Do you mind if I drop by?" She replied, even though she was going to go anyway, even if Steve said no.

"Sure. When will you be here?" 

Helen looked out the window of the jet. "Well, we're landing outside of the compound right now."

"What?!" Steve demanded, taken by surprise. "Who's _we_? Who is with you?"

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Steve." Then Helen hung up. 

"You could have called earlier." Wanda pointed out tiredly.

"Then someone might've found out what our destination was." Helen replied distractedly. Wanda sighed. This whole _fugitive_ business was tiring. "Come on, let's go." Helen beckoned to them, so Vision picked Wanda up and carried her out of the jet. 

"I slept for eight hours, I think I can walk a little." She complained, though the pain in her leg told her otherwise. Now, it was just a matter of pride, and Vision seemed to sense that.

"I think your leg is more important than your pride, love." He answered, and Wanda swore that he rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't exactly see his face.

"What's this?" A tall, muscular, blond man asked. This must be Steve.

"This is 'we'." Helen answered. "Now she needs to get inside."

"Who is she?" Steve demanded, but led them inside anyway.

"I know who she is." A new person purred. This person was a petit redhead. "That's Wanda Maximoff." The woman smirked. <<Hello, fugitive.>>

Wanda's eyes widened. <<You speak Sokovian?>>

"What are they saying?" Steve muttered, sighing exasperatedly, as if this were a regular occurence.

<<Yes. Why are you here?>> The redhead asked, raising an eyebrow. Wanda stayed silent. The woman looked like she already knew. She probably did.

"Natasha, get the others." Steve commanded. The redhead, Natasha, nodded and slipped off silently. 

"Now, we have to get you to the med bay." Helen muttered. Wanda closed her eyes until she felt herself being disentangled from Vision. 

"No..." She whined. This hospital bed was better than the hospital in Sokovia, that was for sure, but she didn't feel very safe at all.

When she dared to open her eyes, Wanda was surrounded by a large group of people who introduced themselves one by one. 

"Steve Rogers." The beefy blond greeted her.

"Natasha Romanoff." The redhead said.

"Clint Barton." Another blond man, considerably shorter.

"James Barnes." A dark-haired man with hollow eyes all but whispered. 

"James Rhodes." The last man said. "But you can call me Rhodey."

"So, that leaves one question." Steve said.

Barton nodded. "Who are you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again anything in < < > > is in Sokovian

It took Wanda a few moments to answer. "I'm Wanda Maximoff." She finally said, voice so quiet she was sure none of them had heard her.

"I am The Vision." Vision informed them. He narrowed his eyes slightly, as if thinking. "We are... escapees."

"Where did you escape from?" Steve pressed, leaning forward a little.

Wanda nodded at Vision, almost imperceptibly. He nodded back and said, "The National Sokovian Psychiatric Hospital."

There was a silence. The group stared at them with scrutinizing eyes. It made her nervous, but she stared back at them. No matter how much she wanted to trust these people, she couldn't show her vulnerability, not quite yet. Well, perhaps her vulnerability was obvious since they knew now that she'd escaped from a hospital. Finally, Natasha spoke. "The Vision was created by Tony Stark."

"That is correct." Helen confirmed. "And Thor, Bruce Banner, me, and... well, you know."

"What?" Wanda demanded. "And who?"

"Now is not the time, Miss Maximoff." Helen replied, all business now. "And you must protect these two."

"Aren't they escapees?" Clint asked confusedly.

"We will protect them." James Barnes spoke up, surprising everyone.

"Then it's settled." Steve said, but Wanda was still staring at Barnes. He was a puzzle that was begging to be solved. Wanda found herself unwilling to look into his mind. He was lost in his own head now, distanced from reality.

"Wanda?" Vision tore her from her reverie. "Wanda, you must tell them everything."

She froze. "I haven't even told _you_ everything." She pointed out, chewing her bottom lip. If these people were to help them, they had to know the whole story, including Strucker and Pietro. Wanda did not want to tell the strangers about Pietro. Minutes earlier, she'd been telling herself not to let them see her vulnerability, and now they had to see her at her weakest point.

Once again, Wanda was afraid. It was a feeling she was becoming quite familiar with.

"You must." Vision urged, taking her hand. "I will be with you." He promised.

She sighed. Her eyes hardened with resolve. "Must I speak with all of you?"

"Not if you don't want to." Steve answered kindly. "Who'll you talk to?"

Wanda looked at each of them in turn. She wouldn't talk to Natasha. Natasha was obviously manipulative and cunning, and that was not something Wanda needed at that moment. Barton was friendly enough, but he did not trust her, that much was obvious, so he was out of the question. Steve was kind and welcoming. He was gentle. But Wanda didn't like Steve very much, no matter how hard she tried. That left James Rhodes and James Barnes. Rhodes, or Rhodey as he'd told her she could call him, was a good man. He was a military man, like Steve and James Barnes. Wanda saw no problem with Rhodey, but she was inexplicably drawn to Barnes. He was a mystery. But if she looked deep enough into his eyes, she saw herself.

"I will speak with Barnes." She finally announced, keeping her face emotionless.

Barnes froze. He said nothing. Steve glanced at her, then at him. "I don't think that's a good idea-"

Wanda frowned. "I will speak with James Barnes or no one at all."

Barnes gulped. "It's okay, Stevie." He said meekly. "I can do it."

The others filed out of the room, Steve last of all. He gave Barnes a reassuring smile that wasn't very reassuring at all, then disappeared. Vision nudged her, frowning. "Are you sure you can do this?" He asked, eyes alight with concern.

"Yes." No, this was impossible. She spent two years in a hospital keeping it to herself, it went against her very being to spill her deepest secrets to a stranger who clearly didn't trust her.

"Come on." Vision encouraged, nodding.

"To understand this, you must know that my brother and I were two naïve children on the streets with mouths too big for our own good." She began, almost smiling at the memory of her headstrong brother. Almost. "We took part in protests often. We wanted to make a change, and we thought that protests were the only way in the light of our situation." Her words lodged in her throat. "When HYDRA approached us, they told us it was our turn to do some right in this world." She laughed bitterly. "They lied. But as I said, we were naïve, and we believed them. We didn't see their malicious intent until the very end." She paused, fighting tears. "But that will come later. We agreed to their experiments, though only after they told us that every single test subject before us had died. The experiments were more painful that I can describe. After that, they locked us up when we weren't being used for their cause. Then, it was our cause. We believed in them, we believed every lie they fed us.

"We'd been there for a year when my brother and I overheard some people talking. Now, I don't remember most of what they said, just one sentence." Tears were falling freely now. "He said, 'I wonder what Strucker'll tell the twins next. They'd eat it up if he told them to jump off a building!' And I remember that man's laugh. I still hear it in the silence, even now. So my brother and I, we escaped." She closed her eyes. "It took weeks to plan it, for everything to fall into place, but we escaped. And then my brother, he-" she broke off with a sob and leaned into Vision, whose arm was around her shoulders now. "He jumped in front of a bullet! To save a child, of course. There was a man with the child- perhaps it was his father. I never saw the man's face. But Pietro sacrificed himself for that <<fucking>> child." Her shoulders shook, and she looked at Barnes through eyes blurred with tears. "I destroyed a building. I brought it down effortlessly. I was buried in the rubble when I fell unconscious. When I awoke, they were dragging me through the doors of the hospital."

She sniffed and looked at Barnes, who looked haunted and absolutely miserable. Vision sighed and pulled her into his lap, but he did not touch her. He just hugged her, giving her a shoulder to cry on. The others re-entered the room, vaguely surprised at the scene before them. Wanda distantly heard Barton ask, "Are they a thing?" She assumed that he was gesturing toward her and Vision. She was very grateful when Helen replied, "It is not my place to tell."

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a leave them alone and also they can hear you."

"Bucky?" Steve whispered. "You okay, Buck?"

Barnes, or Bucky, did not answer Steve. "Barton." He said. "Barton, the man who saved you in Sokovia."

"What about him?" Clint asked, furrowing his brow. His voice was laced with emotion.

Barnes sighed. He said this regretfully: "It was her brother."

Wanda went rigid. Her brother had died for Barton? She couldn't blame Barton, no, it wasn't his fault, right? Still, her mistrust for the man grew. The man who had essentially caused her brother's death was standing a mere few feet away from her. She buried her face deeper into Vision's shoulder.

"What can she do?" Clint finally asked, voice quiet.

"It was me." Wanda knew what he was thinking. The building.

Silence. Finally, Barton weakly said, "Well, that mystery's solved."

"Now, out." Helen shooed them away. "She needs medical attention. The only doctor who has more than enough qualifications for this is currently off the grid, and I doubt she likes Banner anyway, so I'll do my best." The woman sighed when the group was gone. "Now, do you react well to sedatives?"


End file.
